Marco Forsyth
Marco Forsyth is a character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A standard guard who would protect his hometown at any costs. Appearance Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions He's described as the knight in the Potion Seller video by Justin Kuritzkes. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 His face gets burnt off by acid, so he only has a skull for a face now. Synopsis Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Forsyth was guarding Highland Springs Castle as usual for him, but he was suddenly approached by the Adron Knights. Azazel instantly convinced him that he was a vampire and had him join party. When a group of bandits threatened to attack the castle, Forsyth fought alongside Don Cheadle and Ming Mong in stopping a group of bandits get over the wall. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions When the Adron Knights settled in Vtoroy, each member went off on their own to relax a bit. Forsyth decided to try get some potions from a local potion seller. His exchange did not go well and he came out of the store a broken man. He'd be called next day to aid the army in the battle between the Red Faction, and Yellow Faction. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate. Azazel proceeded to go to the church and pray, only to tell everyone that his vampiric abilities had been cured away, so after consulting with the other "vampires" they asked if he wanted to be one again, which he answered with yes, so he went over and bit him, and was then awarded the title of the new alpha vampire, since Stewart stepped down. After perusing the town Speedy Dragon led an advance to a nearby castle, hoping for a rave, but JaCrispy told everyone it was a fancy dress party, so Forsyth copied his idol, Stewart Azazel and dressed as Nosferatu. At the party, when he saw his idol get tackled by a guard, he went over to help get him off, but was told to just go stand by the dancefloor by him, only to get his face burnt off by Borrorish. After a tumultuous series of events, the party became a carnage fuelled monster mash with zombies, so Forsyth led an attack on them, but got scolded by Stewart later for not being able to kill them all. Relationships * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']] He's a valiant member of the army, who values the idea of it succeeding in the war. ** [[Stewart Azazel|'Stewart Azazel']]''' '''Forsyth was convinced he was a vampire by Azazel and eventually came to idolise him. Trivia * Forsyth was originally meant to be a dwarf they found in the armoury, but he was instantly kicked out of the roof by Speedy Dragon, then looted by Urmok-Bill and Borrorish. ** At that point he was only known as Marco. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters